Missverständnisse
by Jesse Martin
Summary: Manchmal ist es besser, wenn man miteinander redet.


4. Missverständnisse 

Es war nur ein kleiner Streit, der sich bis zu was Größerem hochschaukelte, es wurde so schlimm, dass Danny wütend ihre Wohnung verließ und in eine Bar ging. Er wollte gar nichts trinken, aber Martins Worte ließen ihn alle seine guten Vorsätze vergessen. Es war nur ein blöder Streit, aber er hatte sich so über Martin geärgert, dass er einfach raus musste. Jetzt saß er hier und trank tatsächlich Whisky, obwohl er doch trockener Alkoholiker war, aber jetzt war ihm alles egal sollte Martin doch Recht behalten. Danny nahm einen kleinen Schluck vom Whisky, schnell stellte er ihn ab, das war doch der falsche Weg. Er wollte schon bezahlen und zurück zu Martin fahren, als sein Sitznachbar ihm seinen Drink auf die Hose kippte. Was für ein Schweinkram. Danny ging auf die Toilette und versuchte sich den Fleck aus der Hose zu wischen. Als er wieder kam entschuldigte sich der Kerl und bot ihm einen neuen Drink an. Danny, der nicht unhöflich sein wollte, nahm einen Schluck und dann gingen bei ihm auch schon die Lichter aus.

Martin, der sich auch über Danny geärgert hatte, zog seine Jogginghosen an und lief ein paar Runden. Sie waren schon ein halbes Jahr ein Paar und das war jetzt ihr erster ernster Streit. Er dachte darüber nach wie stur Danny doch gewesen war, so ganz unzugänglich für vernünftige Argumente. Wo er wohl jetzt war und was er jetzt wohl über ihn dachte. Nach ein paar Kilometern, war Martins Ärger verraucht, er lief noch ein wenig weiter, dann ging er nach Hause. Er freute sich schon darauf sich mit Danny wieder zu versöhnen und auf eine warme Dusche. Danny war nicht da, als Martin nach Hause kam, er versuchte ihn auf seinem Handy zu erreichen, aber Danny ging nicht ran. Martin versuchte es noch zweimal, gab dann aber für diesen Abend auf und ging ins Bett.

Danny wachte in der Nacht, in einem fremden Bett, neben einem fremden Mann auf, er wusste nicht was passiert war. Er wusste nur noch so viel: das er sich mit Martin gestritten hatte und dann in eine Bar ging. Es verwirrte ihn, er hatte doch nur an seinem Whisky genippt und doch hatte er einen Filmriss, ihm fehlten mindestens fünf Stunden. Dann fiel ihm wieder der Kerl, der ihm seien Drink über die Hose gekippt hatte, ein und den neuen Drink an dem er nur genippt hatte. Der Scheißkerl hatte ihm doch tatsächlich was ins Getränk gekippt. Er schlug die Decke beiseite und musste mit entsetzen feststellen das er Nackt war. Der Kerl neben ihm bewegte sich, wobei sich die Decke verschob, er konnte deutlich sehen, dass auch der Fremde nichts anhatte. Danny konnte sich nicht erklären wie er in das fremde Bett kam, noch was er wohl gemacht hatte. Er hatte keine Erinnerungen mehr an alles was nach dem kleinen Schluck kam. Schnell nahm er seine Sachen, zog sich an und fuhr nach Hause zu Martin. Die ganze Zeit über, auf dem Weg nach Hause, musste er daran denken das er Martin jetzt wohl betrogen hatte, er hoffte inständig, dass nichts passiert war. Er machte sich zu große Sorgen um seine Beziehung zu Martin, das ihm gar nicht in den Sinn kam, das er auch Vergewaltig worden sein könnte. Als er nach Hause kam schlief Martin schon, also zog er sich leise aus und ging ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen waren beide spät dran und konnten nicht über ihren gestrigen Streit reden.

Bei der Arbeit war viel los, sie hatten einfach keine freie Minute um sich privat zu unterhalten, dann rief auch noch Martins Vater an und wollte seinen Sohn sehen. Er sollte zu ihm in den zweiten Stock kommen. Martin, der sehr überrascht war, dass sein Vater wieder mit ihm sprach, machte sich gleich auf den Weg zu ihm. Leider hatte sein Vater nicht wirklich was mit ihm zu besprechen, er wollte eigentlich nur einen neuen Versuch starten seinen Sohn mit Vernunft „vom schwul sein" abzubringen. Er brachte Phrasen wie: „Danny will sich nur über dich provillieren" und noch so ein paar andere Nettigkeiten. Martin versuchte zwar Danny zu verteidigen, nur fruchtete das bei seinem Vater leider nicht. Als sie endlich Feierabend hatten, kamen sie über ein, das sie beide zu Müde waren um noch heute über ihren Streit zu diskutieren. Plötzlich fragte Martin ihn, wo er denn gestern Nacht war und warum er nicht auf seine Anrufe reagiert hatte. Danny wusste gar nicht so schnell was er darauf antworten sollte, deswegen sagte er nur das er in einer Bar was trinken war. Da Martin den Streit nicht wieder auffrischen wollte schwieg er lieber.

Danny war als erster wach, denn er musste auf die Toilette. Er ging ins Bad und stellte fest das er Schmerzen beim Wasser lassen hatte und das nicht zu knapp. Blitzartig Schoß ihm das fremde Bett und der Mann durch den Kopf. Plötzlich hatte er Angst, dass er sich eine Geschlechtskrankheit eingefangen haben könnte. Seine Gedanken rasten, er musste zum Arzt gehen um sich untersuchen zu lassen. Außerdem durfte er auf gar keinen Fall mit Martin schlafen, er wollte ihn ja nicht anstecken, aber wie sollte er es ihm erklären. Heute konnte er nicht mehr zum Arzt gehen, es war Wochenende er konnte frühestens Montag hin. Martin schlief noch, wie sollte er es ihm bloß erklären, das er wahrscheinlich Fremdgegangen war. Er konnte sich zwar an nichts mehr erinnern, aber irgendwas musste doch passiert sein, sonst wäre er nicht Nackt in einem fremden Bett aufgewacht. Er wollte Martin auf gar keinen Fall verlieren, er konnte es ihm nicht sagen, aber er konnte auch nicht einfach mit ihm schlafen, als wäre nichts geschehen, dann würde er ihn anstecken. Danny saß im Bad und dachte nach, was sollte er jetzt nur tun. Er konnte von seinem Platz aus Martin sehen wie er schlief, wie unschuldig er doch aussah. „Wie konnte er sich nur so gehen lassen und alles was er hatte aufs Spiel setzen? Wenn Martin das raus bekam, würde er ihn bestimmt verlassen." Er musste Martin hinhalten bis er beim Arzt war, bis er wusste was los war, dann würde er weiter sehen, aber wie sollte er ihn hinhalten, das war die Frage. Es war noch früh, aber er konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr hinlegen, er war viel zu nervös, also ging er in die Küche und kochte schon mal Kaffee. Martin spürte, dass Danny nicht mehr im Bett lag und kam in die Küche. „Es ist noch früh kannst du nicht mehr schlafen?" Danny schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann sah er Martin an und bekam Schuldgefühle ihm gegenüber.„Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Martin ist ja auch nicht gleich losgerannt und mit dem erst besten ins Bett gegangen." Martin setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn nur an. Danny fiel es schwer ihm in die Augen zu sehen, er schämte sich zu sehr. „Was ist mit dir los, Danny?" „Nichts." „Sag mal, hast du gestern was getrunken?" „Hör zu Martin, unser Streit tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht mit dir streiten." „Wir sollten das nächste Mal besser miteinander reden, dann kommt es wahrscheinlich nicht erst so weit." Martin beugt sich rüber und gab Danny einen Kuss, denn Danny nicht ganz erwidern konnte was Martin, aber Gott sei Dank nicht mitbekam. „Nun lass uns erst mal in ruhe Frühstücken wenn wir schon mal so früh wach sind." Martin fing an den Tisch zu decken, dann sah er zu Danny, der nur nickte. Als sie mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, zogen sich beide an. „Was willst du jetzt machen?" Danny sah erschrocken auf, er war so tief in seinen Gedanken, dass er Martin erst gar nicht gehört hatte. „Ich werde Spatzieren gehen, ich muss ein wenig an die Luft." „Soll ich mitkommen?" „Nein, lass mal ich muss jetzt alleine sein, ich muss nachdenken." Danny nahm seine Jacke und ging. Martin dachte sich nicht viel dabei.

Danny lief durch die Straßen und bekam doch nichts von seiner Umgebung mit. Er musste gleich Montag früh den Urologen anrufen und hoffen, dass er in seiner Mittagspause einen Termin bekam. Wie sollte er nur Martin erklären warum er nicht mit ihm zu Mittag essen konnte, er konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen das er in der Pause zum Arzt wollte. Wenn er nur einen Arzt erwähnte, würde Martin sich Sorgen machen und würde wissen wollen was er denn hätte. Das ging nicht, dann müsste er ihm alles sagen, was er ja unmöglich konnte. Diese Ungewissheit machte ihn noch ganz verrückt.„Was ist wenn es nicht „nur" eine einfache Geschlechtskrankheit ist, sondern mehr so was wie Hepatitis oder Aids?"Nicht auszudenken, wenn er jetzt ernsthaft Krank war. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Inkubationszeit länger dauerte als zwei Tage, doch er war so erschrocken, dass er sich das schlimmste ausmalte was ihm einfiel. Er durfte auf keinen Fall mit Martin schlafen, das stand für ihn fest. Er wusste nicht mal, wer der fremde Mann war, in dessen Bett er aufgewacht war. Er musste den Mann finden, um zu erfahren was passiert war, das wusste er. Danny konnte noch so viel nachdenken, er fand einfach keine vernünftige Lösung, also ging er wieder nach Hause.

Martin lag auf der Couch und schlief als Danny rein kam. Er ging leise zu ihm und nahm ihm das Buch von der Brust, das er gelesen hatte, dann deckte er ihn zu. Danny setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den Sessel und beobachtete ihn. Wie jungenhaft er doch aussah, wenn er schlief und das alles hatte er nun aufs Spiel gesetzt. Er würde alles tun um Martin nicht zu verlieren, er würde Kämpfen, das schwor er sich. Er ging ins Bad und steckte seine Klamotten, die er nach dem Streit anhatte, in die Waschmaschine er wollte, dass nichts mehr von seinem Seitensprung übrig war. Bald wurde er Müde und zog sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück, sie waren wohl doch zu früh aufgestanden. Martin wachte eine Stunde später auf und fand Danny schlafend auf dem Bett. Er kroch zu ihm und Kuschelte sich an ihn. Danny schreckte auf als Martin anfing ihn zu streicheln. Er hatte sich so sehr erschrocken und wusste doch auch, dass er auf keinen Fall jetzt mit Martin schlafen durfte, dass er ein wenig zu grob reagierte und Martins Hand weg schubste. Martin sah ihn irritiert an und wusste doch gar nicht was los war. Danny sprang aus dem Bett, ging ins Bad und ließ einen verwirrten Martin zurück. Als Danny aus dem Bad kam, wollte Martin wissen was den los war, er konnte sich Dannys Reaktion einfach nicht erklären. Danny wusste nicht wie er es ihm erklären sollte und versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, was Martin doch langsam stutzig machte. „Danny was ist los mit dir?" „Nichts ist los, ich fühle mich nur nicht so gut, lass mich heute mal in ruhe." „O.K." Mehr blieb Martin auch nicht zu sagen. Danny zog seine Jacke an, er musste unbedingt raus, er konnte Martin doch nicht sagen, was wirklich los war. In Martin keimte langsam aber sicher Zweifel an Danny auf. Er musste daran denken was sein Vater ihm alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Leider konnte er momentan mit Danny nicht darüber reden, denn der ging ja diesem Thema aus dem Weg. Martin versuchte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, er wollte einfach an so was nicht denken, er liebte Danny und gut.

Danny lief einfach nur so durch die Straßen es Regnente, er merkte nicht mal das er klatsch nass wurde. Die ganze Zeit sah er Martins Blick vor sich, als er ihn wegschubste, aber was hätte er anderes tun sollen. Es war schon spät, als er wieder nach Hause kam. Martin lag in der Badewanne und hatte die Tür geschlossen. Das kam Danny ganz recht, er ging leise ins Schlafzimmer zog sich aus und ging ins Bett. Als Martin aus der Wanne kam stellte sich Danny schlafend. Martin sprach ihn zwar an, aber er reagierte nicht auf ihn.

Danny stand früh am Sonntag auf, sah nach Martin und war froh, dass er noch schlief. Schnell machte er sich fertig und fuhr ins Büro, er wollte nur Martin aus dem Weg gehen, seinen Blicken und Fragen. Martin wachte zwei Stunden später auf, doch Danny war nicht da, er lag nicht neben ihm. Langsam machte Martin sich doch schon ein wenig Sorgen um ihn. „Was war nur mit Danny los?"

Danny saß im Büro und wusste er musste unbedingt noch den Sonntag hinter sich bringen ohne, dass Martin was herausfand. Gott sei Dank war keiner der Kollegen heute da, nicht mal Jack. Danny blieb bis zum Mittag im Büro, Martin versuchte ihn zweimal auf dem Handy zu erreichen, aber er ging nicht ran, er konnte jetzt nicht mit ihm sprechen, er hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was er ihm sagen sollte. Martin sprach ihm auf die Mailbox, langsam machte er sich doch wirklich Sorgen. Danny hörte es sich an und konnte doch nichts tun. Er kam am frühen Nachmittag nach Hause nun war Martin nicht da, was Danny doch irgendwie begrüßte. Martin war Joggen gegangen, so konnte er besser Nachdenken. Martin kam nach Hause und ging still schweigend unter die Dusche. Danny machte keinen Versuch ihm zu erklären, wo er den ganzen Vormittag war und warum er nicht auf die Anrufe reagiert hatte. Martin versuchte nur einmal an eine Erklärung zu kommen, aber Danny blockte nur ab, also ließ Martin ihn in Ruhe. Sie aßen gemeinsam zu Abend, keiner sagte ein Wort. Danny sah Martin nicht mal an, er konnte einfach nicht. Martin wurde immer stiller, er wusste nicht mehr wie er an Danny heran kommen sollte, immer wenn er mit ihm darüber reden wollte, wurde er ungehalten unterbrochen, Dannys Nerven waren völlig überreizt.

Dann kam Gott sei Dank der befreiende Montag und Danny rief früh morgens gleich beim Urologen an. Er hatte Glück, er bekam noch einen Termin in seiner Mittagspause. Jetzt musste ihm nur noch eine Ausrede einfallen was er Martin erzählen sollte. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Privates Wort mit dem anderen. Endlich war Mittagspause und Danny machte sich auf den Weg zum Urologen. Er musste Martin keine Ausrede auftischen, denn kurz vor der Pause verschwand Martin plötzlich. Martin hatte sich eine Etage tiefer auf den Balkon verzogen, um nachzudenken wie er sich Danny jetzt gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Der Urologe untersuchte Danny, dann machte er einen Abstrich und verlangte noch eine Urinprobe. Danach gab er ihm ein Antibiotikum und sagte, dass er das Ergebnis in einer Woche bekommen würde. „Eine Woche, geht das denn nicht schneller?" „Nein, schneller geht es nicht, denn ihr Abstrich und ihre Urinprobe müssen erst an ein Labor geschickt und untersucht werden, das dauert nun mal seine Zeit. Die Labore sind hoffnungslos überlastet, da geht es auf keinen Fall schneller." „Können sie mir denn schon mal sagen was es ist?" „Nein das kann ich ihnen erst sagen, wenn ich die Ergebnisse vorliegen habe." „O.K. Danke Doktor." Danny verabschiedete sich und ging wieder zur Arbeit. Das Antibiotikum würde ihm wenigstens den Schmerz nehmen.

Martin war wieder im Büro als Danny ankam, er fragte ihn nicht wo er war, er sah ihn nur an, dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Arbeit. Danny ging auf die Toilette und nahm das Medikament.

Jack kam zu seinem Team und verkündete, dass es einen neuen Lehrgang in Quantico für sie gab, der am Mittwoch anfangen würde. Denn ganzen Nachmittag lang gingen sich beide aus dem Weg, keiner wusste wie er dem anderen begegnen sollte.

Zu Hause ging es so weiter, sie redeten nur das nötigste miteinander und gingen sich aus dem Weg. Nach dem Abendessen versuchte Martin ein Buch zu lesen, er konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren, immer wieder musste er auf und zu Danny hinsehen. Danny konnte sich auch nicht entspannen, er versuchte Fern zu sehen und zappte von einem Sender zum anderen. Die Nervosität zwischen ihnen war fast greifbar. Am Dienstag wurde es auch nicht besser, Martin versuchte zwar Danny zum reden zu bewegen, der blockte aber immer sofort genervt ab.

Dann am Dienstagabend hielt Martin es nicht mehr aus. Er zog Danny bei der ersten besten Gelegenheit auf die Toilette, um ihn zur rede zu stellen. „Danny, ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus. Was ist mit dir los, du hast dich mir gegenüber völlig verändert. Ich weiß nicht was los ist und das macht mir Angst. Bitte, sag mir was los ist, ich kann so nicht weiter machen." Danny sah Martin nur an und konnte ihm doch nicht sagen was los war, wo er doch selber nicht wusste was er hatte. Er sah wie Martin unter der Situation litt, konnte ihm seine Angst aber nicht nehmen. Dieses Mal wollte Martin nicht so einfach aufgeben, dieses Mal wollte er eine Antwort erzwingen egal was Danny davon hielt. Danny wollte und konnte ihm keine Antwort geben, also wollte er an Martin vorbei die Toilette verlassen, aber Martin ließ ihn nicht durch. „Dieses Mal lasse ich dich erst gehen, wenn du mir sagst was los ist." Danny versuchte Martin aus dem Weg zuschieben, was ihm nicht gelang, denn der war fest entschlossen zu erfahren was los war. Langsam wurde Danny echt wütend auf Martin, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihm nichts Böses wollte, aber die Anspannung der letzten Tage suchte sich ihren Weg und dann Explodierte Danny förmlich. „Lass mich endlich in ruhe, du bist wie eine Klette, ewig willst du was von mir und dann dein treudoofer Hundeblick, du bist genauso ein Kontrollfreak wie dein Vater." Martin wurde still und in seine Augen trat tiefe Trauer und Schmerz. Er drehte sich einfach um, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verließ er die Toilette.

Er ging ins Treppenhaus und lehnte sich dort an die Wand, um durchzuatmen. Dann ging er schnurstracks zu Jack und ließ sich für denn Lehrgang freigeben. Danach ging er zum Fahrstuhl, um nach unten in die Tiefgarage und dann nach Hause zu fahren. Danny war ganz außer sich vor Wut und er merkte erst Augenblicke später, was er Martin an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er das alles zu ihm gesagt hatte, schnell ging er Martin hinterher. Danny kam gerade aus der Toilette, als sich die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen. Er rief Martin noch hinterher, dass er warten sollte, aber der reagierte nicht auf ihn, dann waren die Türen zu und Martin weg. Martin fuhr nach Hause und packte seine Sachen für denn Lehrgang, dann fuhr er nach Quentico. Danny der Martin nicht aufhalten konnte ging zu Jack, um zu erfahren wo Martin denn hin wollte. Da es schon spät war, konnte auch Danny nach Hause fahren. Leider war Martin schon weg und einer seiner Koffer fehlte, das machte Danny doch ein wenig Angst, da er wusste das der Lehrgang nur zwei ein halb Tage dauern würde. Danny hätte sich gerne bei Martin entschuldigt, es tat ihm unendlich Leid, was er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Danny versuchte Martin auf seinem Handy zu erreichen, der aber ging nicht ran, stattdessen meldete sich seine Mailbox. „Martin, bitte geh ran ich muss mit dir reden. Alles was ich dir auf der Toilette gesagt habe ist nicht war. Ich liebe dich, bitte Martin, glaub mir. Danny legte auf, langsam bekam er Angst Martin für immer verloren zu haben. Kurze Zeit später versuchte er Martin noch mal zu erreichen, aber auch dieses Mal ging er nicht ran. Es machte Danny fast verrück Martin nicht sagen zu können, das es ihm echt Leid tat was er gesagt hatte.

Martin saß in Quentico in seinem Zimmer, im Dunkeln und dachte nach. Neben ihm klingelte sein Handy, er nahm es in die Hand und sah Dannys Namen auf dem Display aufleuchten, er konnte jetzt unmöglich mit ihm sprechen, er musste sich erst Mal im Klaren sein, was er eigentlich von alledem halten sollte. Kurz danach versuchte Danny es noch mal, Martin ließ seine Mailbox rangehen. Danny sprach was auf seine Mailbox, dann legte er auf. Martin überlegte eine Weile ob er sich seine Nachricht anhören sollte, dann setzte sich seine Liebe zu Danny durch. Das was Danny ihm auf der Toilette gesagt hatte, tat ihm zwar weh, aber es machte ihm mehr Angst, dass er nicht wusste was mit Danny los war. Eine Menge Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Er machte sich Sorgen das seine Beziehung zu Danny nun vorbei war. konnte es sein das Danny einen Anderen hatte und deshalb so abweisend zu ihm war. Liebte Danny ihn vielleicht nicht mehr? War er ihm egal? Er hatte versucht sich gegen diese Gedanken zu wehren, aber nun konnte er nicht mehr nun war er mit seiner Kraft am Ende. Diese ganzen Zweifel stürmten auf ihn ein und drangen in seine Gedanken. Er liebte Danny immer noch und gerade dieser Umstand zerriss ihm das Herz. Wenn Danny ihm doch wenigstens sagen würde was mit ihm los war woran er war, dann könnte er, auch wenn es weh tat, einen Schlussstrich ziehen und neu anfangen. So konnte er einfach nicht weiter machen. Klar sie hatten sich gestritten, aber der Streit war doch gar nicht so groß gewesen. Eine Träne lief ihm die Wange runter, er wischte sie nicht weg. Heute waren sie ein halbes Jahr ein Paar, eigentlich wollten sie das ein klein wenig Feiern, das sie schon so lange zusammen waren, aber nun wusste Martin nicht mal ob sie überhaupt noch ein Paar waren. Er wollte nicht, dass ihre Liebe vorbei war, er wollte Danny nicht verlieren. Martin konnte nicht verstehen, warum Danny ihn von sich fort stieß. War er wirklich wie sein Vater, hatte er Danny zu sehr bedrängt? Hatte Danny ihm irgendwelche Signale gesandt, die er nicht verstanden hatte? Martin war völlig verzweifelt, er konnte ohne Danny nicht mehr Leben und nun wollte Danny ihn nicht mehr. Aus einer Träne wurden mehr und er Weinte. Danny fehlte ihm, seine wärme, sein Lachen und seine liebevollen Berührungen. Martin war noch nie mit einem Menschen so Glücklich gewesen wie mit Danny und nun war gerade der Mensch fort.

In dieser Nacht konnte Danny nur schlecht einschlafen, immer wieder wachte er auf und fühlte die leere stelle im Bett die sonst Martin ausfühlte. Auch Danny dachte darüber nach das sie nun ein halbes Jahr ein Paar waren und das er alles daran setzen würde das es auch so blieb, er liebte Martin einfach zu sehr um ihn so schnell aufzugeben. Früh am nächsten Morgen versuchte er Martin noch mal zu erreichen.

Dieses Mal nahm Martin ab, Danny war so überrascht und auch froh, dass er im ersten Moment gar nicht wusste was er sagen wollte, aber dann sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus. „Martin, es tut mir leid, was ich dir auf der Toilette alles an den Kopf geworfen habe. Ich schwöre dir, ich habe es nicht so gemeint, bitte du musst mir glauben. Ich liebe dich Martin, mehr noch als mein Leben." „Danny!" Danny wurde still, er hatte seinen Namen noch nie mit so viel Schmerz in der Stimme gesprochen gehört. Martin holte tief Luft, für das was er ihm sagen musste. „Danny, Ich kann so nicht weiter machen, ich weiß nicht mehr woran ich bei dir bin. Du hast dich mir gegenüber so stark verändert, dass ich dich nicht mehr wieder erkenne. Danny ich liebe dich, aber ich brauche eine Auszeit von unserer Beziehung. Ich muss erst mal Klarheit in meine Gedanken und Gefühle bringen, das kann ich nicht, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist und mich doch von dir stößt. Ich werde erst wieder zurückkommen wenn ich fühle, dass ich ohne dich nicht mehr leben kann. Bitte lass mir Zeit, ich werde nach dem Lehrgang in ein Hotel ziehen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten legte er auf und schaltete sein Handy aus. Danny fing bei Martins Worten an zu weinen, er hatte alles falsch gemacht und nun Martin wahrscheinlich für immer verloren. Er liebte Martin er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen ohne ihn zu leben und wollte es auch gar nicht.

Bei der Arbeit war Danny so unkonzentriert, dass Jack ihn in sein Büro rief. „Was ist eigentlich mit euch beiden los Danny? Martin geht freiwillig auf einen Lehrgang und du bist auch nicht wirklich bei der Sache." Danny wollte nicht mit Jack über ihre Probleme sprechen, deswegen gab er ihm nur eine ausweichende Erklärung. „Wir haben ein paar private Probleme miteinander, wir werden zusehen, dass wir sie bald bereinigt bekommen." „Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?" „Nein danke, das werden wir alleine wieder hinkriegen müssen." Jack war fürs erste Beruhigt und ließ Danny wieder an seine Arbeit gehen. Am Abend versuchte Danny doch noch mal Martin zu erreichen, leider ging immer nur seine Mailbox ran.

Gleich am Freitagmorgen bekam er einen Anruf, dass seine Untersuchungsergebnisse nun da waren und er sie sich abholen konnte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen fuhr er zum Arzt und war doch kurze Zeit später Glücklich darüber, dass er nur eine harmlose Harnwegsinfektion hatte. Außerdem hatte das Antibiotikum seine Beschwerden gelindert und die Infektion war schon abgeklungen. Er rief Jack an und bat ihn darum eine Stunde später kommen zu dürfen. Nach der ungenauen Erklärung „er müsse was Privates erledigen" willigte Jack ein und gestand Danny diese Stunde zu. Danny machte sich auf den Weg zu dem fremden Mann, in dessen Bett er aufgewacht war, um zu erfahren was eigentlich passiert war. Er klingelte bei dem Typ, der nach anfänglichen Widererkennungs- Schwierigkeiten Danny doch in die Wohnung ließ. Er hatte Danny, als irgendwer ihm irgendwas in sein Getränk geschüttet hatte und Danny umfiel mit nach Hause genommen. Klar wollte er was von ihm leider bekam er ihn nicht hoch und so legte er sich einfach nur neben Danny schlafen. Der Kerl schwor ihm, dass wirklich nichts passiert war. Danny war doch sehr erleichtert zu hören, dass er nicht Fremdgegangen war, dass er gar nicht auf die Idee kam, dass er beinahe vergewaltigt worden wäre. Draußen auf der Straße versuchte er noch mal Martin zu erreichen, aber leider kam er nur bis zur Mailbox.

Gegen Mittag war Martins Lehrgang beendet und er fuhr, da er das ganze Wochenende ja noch vor sich hatte, an den einzigen Ort wo er sich als Kind immer wohl gefühlt hatte. Da ja schon Freitag war und Danny ganz hippelich wurde, weil er Martin unbedingt suchen wollte, ließ Jack ihn schon mal Feierabend machen. Danny wusste nicht ganz wo er mit seiner Suche anfangen sollte, als ihm Plötzlich Martins Mutter einfiel. Er rief sie an um sie zu fragen wo Martin hingehen würde, wenn er nachdenken müsste. Nach kurzem überlegen fiel ihr der See wieder ein an dem sie, als Martin noch klein war, öfter mal Urlaub gemacht hatten.

In Rekordzeit war Danny am See, er lag ziemlich versteckt in einem kleinen Wäldchen. Es war wirklich schön hier, aber er war ja nicht hier um die Landschaft zu Genießen, er wollte und musste Martin finden. Nach einer halben Stunde Wanderung um den See, sah er Martin an eine Weide gelehnt am Ufer sitzen. Die Stelle war ziemlich still keine Urlauber kamen hier vorbei. Danny blieb stehen und beobachtete Martin, er bekam das kribbeln im Bach das er immer bekam wenn er ihn auch nur sah. Er war sich sicher, dass er ihn über alles liebte und ihn wieder haben wollte. Also ging er leise zu ihm und setzte sich auch unter den Baum. Martin hatte seine Augen geschlossen und erschrak nicht schlecht als er spürte, dass da wer war. Er sprang auf und machte einige Schritte von Danny weg. „Was machst du hier? Ich wollte doch alleine sein, das hab ich dir doch gesagt und auch das ich eine Auszeit brauche!!!" Martin wurde wüten, aber das störte Danny nicht weiter, er ging auf ihn zu, nahm ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn ganz fest. Martin versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen, aber Danny hielt ihn nur noch fester im Arm. „Martin ich muss mit dir reden, bitte hör mir zu." Martin wollte aber nun mal nicht zuhören, zu verletzt war er noch von den Worten und taten Dannys. Danny gab jetzt nicht auf, er hatte sich geschworen, dass er um ihn Kämpfen wollte. Hör mir zu Martin, ich will dir erklären warum ich mich dir gegenüber so mies verhalten habe. Danny ließ ihn einfach nicht los, egal wie stark er sich wehrte. „Danny lass mich los!!!" Martin wurde immer wütender, also ließ Danny Martin doch los, der gleich ein paar Schritte von ihm weg machte. „Was willst du von mir?!" „Ich bin jetzt bereit dir alles zu sagen. Bitte Martin, gib mir eine Chance." Martin sah ihn an und sah das flehen in Dannys Augen, er sah dass es ihm ehrlich Leid tat und beschloss ihm zuzuhören, er liebte ihn doch. „Also gut Danny, erzähl mir was mit dir los war.", forderte Martin ihn auf.

Danny atmete einmal tief durch und fing an zu erzählen. „Ich hatte mich sehr über dich geärgert, als wir uns gestritten hatten. Ich war so wütend auf dich und das was du gesagt hattest, das ich unsere Wohnung verließ und in eine Bar ging. Eigentlich wollte ich gar nichts trinken, aber nach deinen Worten war mir alles egal und ich habe meine Vorsätze nie wieder ein Alkoholiker zu sein, über den Haufen geworfen ich dachte, wenn du sowieso so darüber denkst, ist es auch egal. Ich bestellte mir einen Whisky und hab auch einen kleinen Schluck davon genommen, aber ich merkte schnell, dass es der Falsche Weg war und wollte wieder zu dir. Ich wollte mich mit dir aussprechen und mich versöhnen. Ich hatte meinen Drink schon bezahlt und wollte gerade gehen, da hat mir mein Sitznachbar meinen Drink über die Hose gekippt. Daraufhin bin ich auf die Toilette gegangen, um aus meiner Hose den Fleck zu wischen, als ich wieder kam, Entschuldigte sich der Kerl und gab mir einen neuen Drink aus. Da ich nicht unhöfflich sein wollte, nahm ich einen Schluck und ab da weiß ich nicht mehr viel. Der Scheißkerl hat mir doch tatsächlich was ins Glas getan. Ich bin umgekippt und ein anderer Kerl hat mich mit sich nach Hause genommen. Ich bin erst wieder fünf Stunden später zu mir gekommen, in einem fremden Bett, neben einem fremden Mann und ich war Nackt." Martin machte noch einen Schritt weg von Danny, ohne das er es wollte, er konnte nicht anders. Martin starrte Danny nur an, er sagte kein einziges Wort. Danny sah in Martins Augen wie das Vertrauen zu ihm langsam schwand, schnell erzählte er weiter. „Ich schnappte meine Klamotten und fuhr zu dir nach Hause. Ich war völlig verwirrt ich konnte mich an gar nichts mehr erinnern, was nach dem Schluck von dem Kerl war. Ich habe mir große Sorgen und auch Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich vielleicht Fremdgegangen sein könnte und, dass du mich dann verlassen würdest, das ich nicht wusste wie ich es dir sagen sollte. Als ich rein kam schliefst du schon und ich ging leise ins Bett. Zwei Tage später bemerkte ich ein brennen beim Wasser lassen und mir ist gleich der Fremde wieder eingefallen, ich hatte große Angst das ich mir was eingefangen haben könnte. Ich wusste das ich zum Arzt musste, um mich behandeln zu lassen und um zu erfahren ob ich mir eine Geschlechtskrankheit geholt hatte. Leider hatten wir Wochenende und ich konnte erst wieder Montag zum Urologen gehen. Es stand für mich außer Frage, dass ich mit dir schlafen würde, bevor ich nicht wusste was es war, ich wollte dich auf gar keinen Fall anstecken. Nur wusste ich nicht wie ich es dir sagen sollte, ich dachte ja ich wäre Fremdgegangen, also musste ich dich von mir fernhalten, zu deinem Schutz. Ich konnte dir ja schlecht sagen: „Heute nicht Schatz ich glaube ich habe einen Tripper, oder so." Martin sah aus als wollte er gleich davon laufen, was er aber nicht tat. Danny redete sehr schnell, er wollte Martin alles erzählen bevor er alles Vertrauen in ihn verloren hatte. „Als du Samstag mit mir kuscheln wolltest, als ich schlief, habe ich mich nur so sehr erschrocken, ich wollte dich nicht von mir wegstoßen, ich liebe dich doch, aber wie hätte ich dir erklären sollen, das du mich zwar streicheln darfst und das ich auch einen Steifen und Lust habe aber das wir nicht miteinander schlafen können, dann hätte ich dir alles erzählen müssen und da vor und vor deiner Reaktion hatte ich große Angst. Was das wichtigste ist, ich bin dir nicht Untreu gewesen und habe mir auch keine Krankheit eingefangen. Das brennen, war nur eine harmlose Harnwegsinfektion die Gott sei Dank schon wieder abgeklungen ist. Ich habe den Typen, der mich mit zu sich nach Hause genommen hatte, gefragt was eigentlich in dieser Nacht passiert ist und er hat mir glaubhaft versichert, das wir nicht miteinander geschlafen haben, denn der Kerl war zu betrunken und hat ihn nicht hoch gekriegt. Bitte Martin, ich will dich einfach nicht verlieren, ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr Leben. Diese eine Woche, war die schlimmste meines Lebens. Ich musste die ganze Zeit Angst haben, das du irgendwas merken könntest und mich dann rauswerfen würdest. Es war die Hölle für mich und auch für dich kann sie nicht sehr angenehm gewesen sein. Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass ich dir so viel Angst gemacht habe. Auch, dass ich gesagt habe, dass du genauso ein Kontrollfreak wie dein Vater bist habe ich nicht so gemeint. Ich liebe dich dafür, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst und das du immer für mich da bist, wenn ich dich nur lasse. Du bist für mich keine Klette, ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen, das musst du mir einfach glauben Martin. Du hast auch keinen treudoofen Hundeblick, denn ich liebe deine blauen Augen, wenn du mich anlächelst. Ich liebe es, wenn du mich berührst. Ich bekomme noch immer das kribbeln im Bach, wenn ich dich nur sehe. Ich liebe dich Martin." Danny redete und redete er wusste nicht ob er sich nicht gerade um Kopf und Kragen redete, aber er konnte nicht aufhören, er musste Martin jetzt unbedingt alles erzählen. Martin sah ihn die ganze Zeit an, dann plötzlich fing er an zu zittern die ganze Anspannung und die Zweifel der letzten Woche fielen von ihm ab und er fing an zu Weinen. Danny ging langsam zu ihm und nahm ihn Vorsichtig in die Arme, Martin ließ es zu. Danny war erleichtert, dass er sich von ihm in die Arme nehmen ließ und auch Danny Weinte. Danny brachte immer wieder nur hervor: „Ich liebe dich Martin, ich liebe dich so sehr." Als sich beide ein wenig beruhigt hatten, fragte er Danny warum er ihm denn bloß nicht vertraut hatte. „Du hättest mir es doch schon viel früher erzählen können, dann hätte ich dir beistehen können." „Ich habe geglaubt, dass du mich dann nicht mehr willst und ich wollte dich auf gar keinen Fall verlieren. Martin gab Danny einen Kuss, es fühlte sich so gut an ihn endlich wieder spüren zu dürfen, dass Danny ihn sanft erwiderte.

Sie setzten sich unter den Baum ganz dicht beieinander und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Beide hielten sich an den Händen des anderen fest, keiner wollte den anderen loslassen. Sie saßen eine Weile nur still da, sahen auf den See raus, gelegentlich küssten sie sich, bis Martin ihr schweigen brach Danny ansah und sich bei ihm für das im Streit gesagte entschuldigte. Danny, der einfach nur Glücklich war das zwischen ihnen alles geklärt war, verzieh ihm sofort und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, gingen sie gemeinsam zu der kleinen Pension in der Martin sich eingemietet hatte, nach einer kleinen Zuzahlung konnte Danny bei Martin im Zimmer übernachten. Danny war sehr froh darüber, dass Martin ihn wieder bei sich haben wollte, dass er sogar darauf bestand das Danny mit ihm im gleichen Zimmer und auch im gleichen Bett schlief.

Am Samstag wachte Danny als erster auf, er drehte sich zu Martin um und sah ihn an. Martin schlief noch, was Danny die Gelegenheit gab ihn in Ruhe zu beobachten. Wie sexy er doch war, es machte ihn an ihn mit freiem Oberkörper so da liegen zu sehen. Es fiel ihm schwer Martin nicht gleich überall zu streicheln, aber vielleicht sollte er noch ein wenig damit warten, ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben zu signalisieren ob er schon wieder so weit war. Er wollte ihn jetzt nicht bedrängen. Umso mehr er ihn ansah, umso steifer wurde er, bald hielt er es nicht mehr aus und ging ins Bad. Danach kam er zurück ins Bett und kuschelte sich an Martin. Durch die Berührung und wärme Dannys wachte Martin auf, sah ihn an und lächelte. Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie um den See herum Spatzieren.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie gemeinsam auf ihr Zimmer. Gleich nachdem die Tür zu war, drehte Martin sich zu Danny um und küsste ihn, der schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Danny ließ sich bereitwillig zum Bett dirigieren, er freute sich darauf was jetzt kommen würde. Sie liebten sich, das war die Hauptsache, aber was das Beste war, Martin vertraute ihm wieder soviel, das er mit ihm schlafen wollte. Diese Woche war anstrengen, er hatte die Nähe Martins, seine wärme und Berührungen sehr vermisst. Er streichelte durch Martins Haare, seine schönen Haare, über seine Lippen. Martin öffnete seinen Mund und nahm Dannys Finger in sich auf. Danny zog seine Finger zurück und küsste Martin lieber, mit seiner Zunge umrundete er Martins. Er war so begierig ihn endlich wieder küssen zu können, dass er Martin fast erstickte, nur widerstrebend ließ er ihn Luft holen. Martin der der ruhigere der beiden war, ließ Danny nun die Führung übernehmen. Danny legte sich halb auf Martin so, dass er Dannys steifen Penis spüren konnte, mit der einen Hand tastete Danny nach Martins Schritt, was ihn erzittern ließ. Martin schloss die Augen und genoss die sanften Berührungen Dannys. Martin lag nur da und ließ sich von Danny streicheln, seine Hände waren überall. Dann streifte Martin Dannys Shirt hoch und zog es ihm über den Kopf auch Danny zerrte Martin sein Oberteil aus. Er streichelte und Tastete, küsste und leckte. Martin erschauderte unter Dannys leidenschaftlichen und auch Fordernden Berührungen. Danny war so erregt, dass seine Liebkosungen immer fester wurden ohne, dass er es bemerkte. Irgendwann stöhnte Martin schmerzerfüllt auf, es war doch ein wenig zu viel des guten. Danny hielt sofort inne und küsste ihn zur Entschuldigung auf die Stelle die er gerade so unsanft berührt hatte. Danny hielt es nicht mehr aus und öffnete Martins Jeans, dann zog er sie ihm aus dabei verrutschte Martins Boxershorts und die Spitze seines Penis lugte unter dem Rand hervor, was Danny ein lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Als Danny auch noch Martins Boxershorts auszog, konnte er sich nur noch schwer zurückhalten. Er nahm Martins Penis in die Hand und drückte ihn sanft, was ihn zucken ließ. Schon nach kürzester Zeit war der erste Tropfen zusehen und Danny leckte ihn sachte von der Spitze, was Martin leise aufstöhnen ließ. Danny liebte es, Martin so ganz und gar zu schmecken. Er ließ seine Lippen über Martins steifen Penis gleiten und seine Zunge streichelte an der Unterseite hin und her. Martin wölbte sich ihm entgegen, um noch tiefer in Dannys Mund aufgenommen zu werden. Immer wieder hob Martin seine Hüften an und Danny saugte immer fester an Martins Penis, bis Martin schließlich mit einem lauten Wimmern kam. Er ergoss sich in Dannys Mund und der schluckte alles. Martin lag da, seine Atmung war stark beschleunigt, er brauchte eine Zeit um wieder ruhiger zu atmen, Danny ließ ihm Zeit. Martin drehte sich zu Danny sah ihn an und meinte: „Ich hab zwar keine Gleitcreme mitgebracht, aber im Bad ist eine Körperlotion, ich wünsche dich in mir, ich möchte dich fühlen." Danny freute sich über das große Vertrauen, das Martin ihm wieder schenkte und doch musste er ihn fragen ob er sich sicher wäre. Martin gab ihm zur Antwort einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und alle fragen Dannys waren damit beantwortet. Sie waren jetzt schon sechs Monate ein Paar und doch liebten sie sich wie am ersten Tag. Martin schaffte es immer noch, mit nur einem Blick, seiner wunderschönen blauen Augen, Danny fast gänzlich steif werden zu lassen. Danny stand auf, ging ins Bad und holte die Lotion von der Martin gesprochen hatte. Martin war noch nicht fähig aufzustehen, er war noch ganz erschöpft von seinem Orgasmus. Schnell war Danny wieder da, legte die Lotion neben sich und fing an Martin zu streicheln, er wollte ihm noch ein wenig Zeit geben, bis sie weiter machten, aber Martin war zu begierig Danny in sich zu spüren, das er Dannys Hände nach unten drängte. Danny verstand sofort und beschichtete seine Finger mit der Lotion. Martin öffnete seine Beine für Dannys Finger und schloss die Augen. Als Danny einen Finger in Martin gleiten ließ, spürte er wie Martin leicht zuckte sich, aber fast sofort wieder entspannte. Danny ließ seinen Finger vorsichtig rein und raus gleiten und nahm nach kurzer Zeit einen zweiten dazu. Er drehte seine Finger in Martin so, dass er über seine Prostata streicheln konnte was Martin aufstöhnen ließ. Danny stellte mit Freude fest das Martins Penis wieder steif wurde. Nun zog er seine Finger zurück und brachte sich in Position, um in Martin einzudringen. Danny führte seine Spitze ganz langsam ein und Martin kam ihm mit seinen Hüften entgegen, um ihm zu helfen noch tiefer in ihn zu gleiten. Als Danny nun ganz in Martins enge wärme war, konnte er sich nicht länger zurück halten, was er auch Gott sei Dank nicht musste, denn Martin fing an schneller zu atmen und sich ihm entgegen zu wölben. Dannys Stöße wurden immer schneller und stärker er kam mit jedem Stoß gegen Martins Prostata, was Martin nicht lange aushielt und ein zweites Mal kommen ließ. Martin schrie als er kam was Danny über den Rand kickte, er kam mit einem lauten aufstöhnen in Martin. Danny zog sich aus Martin zurück und legte sich neben ihm aufs Bett. Martins Brust hob und senkte sich immer noch sehr schnell und auch Danny war ganz außer Atem. Danny sah in Martins Augen, dass zwischen ihnen alles wieder in Ordnung war. Er lächelte ihn an und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. Martin konnte kaum noch seine Augen offen halten, die letzte Woche hatte ihm seine letzten Kraftreserven gekostet, aber er lächelte Danny glücklich an. Danny stand auf und holte aus dem Bad einen warmen Lappen, er wollte Martin nicht so beschmiert einschlafen lassen. Martins Augen waren ihm schon zugefallen, als Danny mit dem Lappen aus dem Bad kam, er kletterte zu Martin aufs Bett und begann ihn sauber zu wischen. Als der warme Lappen Martins Haut berührte, schreckte er auf, aber Danny beruhigte ihn. Martin entspannte sich sofort wieder, als er mitbekam was Danny vorhatte und ließ es geschehen. Danny wischte über Martins schönen flachen Bauch, dann nahm er seinen Penis vorsichtig in die Hand und wischte auch ihn sauber. Bevor Danny damit fertig war, war Martin auch schon eingeschlafen und Danny deckte ihn zu. Dann ging Danny ins Bad und säuberte auch sich von den Spuren ihrer Liebe, kam wieder kuschelte sich ganz dich an Martin und schlief lächelnd ein.

Ende


End file.
